1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a seat cover for use in automotive vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to an automotive vehicle seat cover which makes use of air-filled chambers for providing support for the lumbar region of the driver and passengers, and heat-retaining portions for giving off heat accumulated during the day.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals who drive or ride in automotive vehicles during the winter months have often experienced the unpleasant sensation of sitting down in the driver or passengers seat when the surface whereof is extremely cold. To alleviate such driver and passengers discomfort, it is conventional practice to attach a seat cover made of a mixture of wool and other fibers to the surface of the seat to provide a warmer surface. While such an arrangement represents an improvement over the bare vehicle seat, the expedient is essentially a passive one which does not effectively exploit whatever ambient heat is available in the passenger compartment of the vehicle during the day, as when the vehicle is left parked in an area exposed to direct sunlight.
Another requirement demanded of a vehicle seat is firm support for the lumbar region of the driver and passengers, an especially important requirement for long journeys. Although many designs have been adopted for this purpose and have provided a partial solution, some means for freely adjusting the lumbar supporting contour to fit the individual posture or frame of the driver or passenger is needed.